Just a Rookie
by caesar10
Summary: Anna is just a rookie, but when she get's chosen for a job like no other with her pal Kristoff to scope out the city of Arendelle, will she get more than she bargained for when she's told next that she has to infiltrate the "Ice Queen's" castle no matter what the cost? AU. Slow Burn...maybe. Elsanna. Not Sisters.
1. Why?

Chapter 1: Why?

"RUN!"

Everything was a blur. I was running as fast as my legs would take me, trying to escape the men in armor trailing after us. I looked to my left and I saw Kristoff shouting something to me, but I couldn't hear him due to all the shouting the men behind us were doing and also to the blood roaring in my ears.

Then, I felt a sudden push towards my side.

SMACK!

My back had come to contact with a tree. Already I could feel the bruise forming there. Before I could contemplate any farther on the matter and react, I felt a pair of strong hands pull me and proceeded to take my down a hill, dragging my feet down the whole way into the Forest of Lost Souls. Well, it was just an assumption.

After what felt like 20 minutes of agonizing pain, we arrived at a small opening where a big boulder was placed close to a stream. Sun rays were shining through the trees and birds were singing, oblivious to all of the chaos that had just occurred.

I realized that Kristoff still had a grip on my arm and I immediately started to wring out of his grip, but before I could let myself be free, he faced me and put a massive hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry written all over his face and concern lacing his words.

Trying to comprehend all of the events that had just happened, I blinked several times before answering him. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact I've never been better!" I grinned up at him and gave him a thumbs up but all he did was furrow his eyebrows and sighed heavily.

He let go of me and turned his back towards me, facing the way we had just come from. "Anna this is serious, you could have seriously gotten hurt. I kept trying to warn you that one of the men that were chasing us had a bow, and he was aiming at you."

He began to clench and unclench his fists repeatedly for several seconds before facing towards me again and I noticed the rise of his voice due to the anger. "If I hadn't been there to push you out of the way, you could have been hit!"

I stared down at the ground while wringing my hands, "I'm sorry Kristoff," I said meekly. "The adrenaline just got to me I suppose."

Sighing, he started to rub his temples. "This isn't a game Anna. You have to stay focused and rely on your instincts or you won't survive." He had said the last part so low, that I barely caught it, but what he was implying was true..

_He's right,_ I thought. _I hate to admit it, but he's right. If I don't start taking this seriously, I could get myself killed. Or worse, get whoever is with me killed too._

"Look, why don't we get back and report to Grand Pabbie about the situation in Arendelle. The men that were following us before wouldn't dare enter this forest due to the rumors circulating around in the city about this place."

_Ha, my assumption was right. _I began to grin like an idiot but my grin dropped suddenly when I quickly remembered something that had been racking in my head for quite some time now.

Kristoff, noticing that I hadn't said anything in a while, looked over and stared at me with confusion. "What's wrong Anna?"

I couldn't seem to comprehend why _we _were chosen for this type of job, let alone understand why Kristoff even accepted it. "Hey, why did you accept this job anyways? Also, why'd you drag me into this? It doesn't make any sense. We're hunters, not whatever this is we're doing and besides, I'm still pretty new to all of this stuff."

As soon as what I said was out in the open, the blonde man's expression had changed to a grim one. He walked towards me and once he had reached me, he brought his dirty hands up to my shoulders and slightly started to shake me while he spoke.

"Don't you understand Anna? _She_ has made life for the residents in Arendelle a living hell," he sneered.

I couldn't help the chuckle that had escaped due to the irony of his words, but the poor clueless behemoth of a man, couldn't seem to comprehend my sudden outburst.

"This isn't funny kid."

"Granted, it isn't. I just find it ironic though, that you seemed to use the word hell for someone that is supposedly as cold as ice is all." I grinned up at him and managed to get a smirk back. "Also," I pouted and crossed my arms, "You're only one year older than me, so don't go around calling me a kid!"

The big lug had stopped shaking my shoulders a while ago, but still had his hands placed there. Though when I had pointed out the whole "kid" situation, he let go of me and began to laugh.

"Trust me, you'll always be a kid to me," he tussled my hair and just kept laughing. After a while I joined in too, forgetting the whole ordeal that had just occurred barely an hour ago.

Remembering our earlier discussion about _her_, I stopped laughing and looked down and said reluctantly, "You know Kristoff; maybe… _she _isn't as bad as people say. The people is scared and m-maybe she's just misunderstood…"

He stopped laughing and sighed. "If you say so kid. C'mon," he put his arm around me and we began walking. "Let's go back, it's getting late and we still have to tell Grand Pabbie about everything. Oh, and Anna," he stopped walking for a sec and turned to me to say, "Maybe we'll be lucky about you being right."

And just like that, we started walking back home, with so many questions aching to be asked and answered in our minds.


	2. Really?

Chapter 2: Really?

**A/N: Thank you guys who have taken the time to read, follow, or review this story. I appreciate it a lot. This is my first fic ever so bear with me on this. I'll try to update as soon as possible and I hope you guys stick with me on this crazy ride. See Ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

_It won't stop! I screamed internally. _

_The persistent knocking on the door to my room wouldn't stop; neither did the voice that followed. "Anna! Can you please get up now? It's been five minutes and Grand Pabbie requests your presence immediately!" _

_I groaned and covered my head with my pillow trying to drown out the noises, but nonetheless I answered the man outside, "Alright fine, I'll be down in a minute!"_

_The man had _finally _stopped knocking after what had seemed like an eternity and replied "Very well." But before he left he added one more thing that made me jump right out of bed and scurry to the bathroom and get ready. "Oh, and Anna… Kristoff is also here. It's time." And with that, he was off._

_In the bathroom, I filled the tub with a tub of water that had been left overnight. Stepping in, I was cursing the whole time because the water was freezing. I toughened up though and began to clean myself up of all the grime left over of last night's hunting practice._

"_Alright," I said while my teeth chattered. "Kristoff is here, after not seeing him for a whole year, he's here. Also, Grand Pabbie is asking for me and that can only mean one thing!" I stated dramatically while throwing my hands up. "It's time for my first mission!" I pumped my fist and put on a face of fierce determination. _

_A sudden chill suddenly ran over my body, causing goosebumps to rise and I immediately covered my body with my arms. "Cold, cold, cold!" I stepped out of the bath after I successfully cleaned myself up, but after setting one foot out, the other one wasn't as lucky and it got caught on the rim of the tub. Panicking, I covered my face with my hands and fell hard on the floor._

_Groaning, I rolled over on my back and laid there for a few seconds before slowly sitting up. "I'm such a klutz," I rubbed my arms and flinched in pain. "Ow that hurts. Great, injuries already and it's barely daybreak. Right before my mission too!" Irritably, I sighed and got up._

_I stepped out into my room, resenting already on the cold bath and not putting on a towel. I stepped over to the wardrobe in the corner of my room and opened it wide. Grabbing a simple white tunic and a pair of black trousers, with of course undergarments, I got dressed and began to style my strawberry blonde hair into two braids and headed downstairs to Pabbie's office._

_Once I reached the door leading to said office, I knocked three times and awaited his response._

"_Enter, Anna." _

_I opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind me. I was presented with the troll sitting in his chair behind his desk with a warm welcoming smile. He wears the usual flowing green cloak and a set of yellow crystals around his neck. I smiled right back at him and he gestured to the person sitting at the desk with him._

_It was Kristoff, the blonde, 19 year old man had finally arrived and he was staring right at me with a sincere smile and a thoughtful look. Already I could see the difference a year had made on his appearance. His shoulders were broader; a more muscular build was also noticeable. His nose looks bigger too but maybe it was always that way, I thought. He was wearing clothes similar to mine but with the exception of him wearing a dark blue tunic._

_After minutes of gaping, I cleared my throat and began to speak when I was cut off by Kristoff standing up to hug me. I brought my arms to hug him back and we stood like that for a couple of minutes before stepping back. "Whoah, you're huge! …and you stink," I exclaimed while pinching my nose._

_He glared his eyes at me before laughing and punching me lightly on the arm. "Shut up, I made a new friend."_

_With the pain of fall earlier still there, I soothed my arm and Kristoff noticed. "What? Is your new friend an animal or something?"_

"_Why yes he is, a reindeer to be exact. His name is Sven; and what happened to your arm? I know I'm strong but damn, I didn't hit you that hard," he stated while flexing his muscles._

_I smacked his chest. "I just, um, fell while getting out of the bath you jerk," I mumbled._

_The big idiot heard me just fine though and began to laugh. "And you're still the same old Anna," he said in between breaths._

_I glared at him and scoffed. "Whatever." I went to sit down on the chair next to the one Kristoff was sitting at and looked at Grand Pabbie who was silently watching the exchange with an amused look._

_After Kristoff had finished dying of uncontrollable laughter he sat down beside me with his face as red as a tomato and looked over at Pabbie, waiting for the meeting to start._

"_Anna," he began. "As you may have already guessed, I have called you down to explain your first mission… but this isn't an ordinary one." He looked at me with a serious expression and continued after I gave him an affirmation that I understood. "Before you arrived, I explained to Kristoff about the situation of Arendelle, and yes Anna before you say anything, that city will affect us greatly if it continues to stay in the condition that it is in."_

_I nodded my head and sighed. Of course it does, I stated gloomily inside my head. Without them, we wouldn't be here._

_The troll continued, "Now when I told Kristoff, he said he wanted you to tag along. I was going to protest when he said it would be good for you and that he believed that you were the only one who could keep up."_

_I looked over at Kristoff who gave me a sheepish smile and nodded. Reaching over, he placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed._

"_Ok, t-then what is the mission?" I couldn't help but to stutter a bit. Knowing now, I fully understood that this was an important job and the nerves were getting to me._

_Pabbie looked at us both sternly and said, "Go to Arendelle and come back. Tell me the situation."_

_I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath but before I could say anything, the troll quietly added, "_This_ is only the beginning."_

"No way." I couldn't help but to repeat the words over and over.

We had recently arrived to our small town, Valley of the Living rock, after completing our mission. We went straight towards Pabbie's office, not bothering to stop and rest. Upon entering, we noticed a man with auburn hair discussing with the elder troll. But after hearing us open the door, the man said his farewell and was off.

Before we could question Pabbie on the mysterious fellow, he began to ask us questions about the mission and we had no choice but to answer in a detailed manner. After an hour or so, when everything was settled, he started to explain the next part of the mission. And that's where I lost it.

"Hold on," I raised my hands and made a stopping motion while staring at the troll in disbelief. "you want us to what?"

"Anna," he started. "I know it's difficult to grasp, but it's the only way. You must infiltrate the Ice Queen's castle."

I looked over at Kristoff, who hadn't said a word the whole time and had a calm expression. "And you're okay with all of this?" _Has he gone mad?_

He looked at me and shrugged. "I know what I have to do and I also know the dangers… but it's the only way. And I chose you because I knew you would understand."

_Right I understand… understand that everyone here is crazy. _I sighed and gave up. There was nothing I could do to change Grand Pabbie's mind so I just asked, "Really?"

He simply nodded. "Fineeeee," I groaned and covered my face with my hands and said with a muffled voice, "How do you expect us to get in anyways?" I uncovered my face and looked up at the ceiling. "The guards are going to recognize us before we even set foot in Arendelle."

He grunted and just shook his head, "You doubt my abilities Anna. I will my connections clear up the mess you made." I blushed slightly due to the embarrassment of the memory of how we were getting chased after.

The troll continued, "Also I know of a perfect way of you both getting in the castle with no problem. And let's just simply put it this way… even the Queen needs pawns to win." He grinned and began to explain to us the fool proof plan that would lead us to victory.


	3. Oh?

Chapter 3: Oh?

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner but this week has been pretty hectic due to school and all (I know, lame excuse) but it's true! Regardless though, thank you so much for sticking with me and I'm back on track! So hold on to your underwear and get ready for the ride ahead. See Ya! **

The sun was at its brightest, shining high from the sky, with rays of sunlight passing through the empty spaces between the trees. The birds were singing to the tune of a beautiful melody and the air was filled with the fragrance of flowers dancing in the wind.

Ah, and the trees. Such wondrous things could not be avoided because they were EVERYWHERE. No matter where you turned, trees will be the first thing you see. We were surrounded. Oh! What surprise! Trees, more trees, and look! Even more trees!

_They should have called this damn place The Never Ending Forest._

"Are we there yet?" I asked with annoyance. I was tired and my feet were already forming blisters. I was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt.

Kristoff was holding a map when he heard me and just shook his head and muttered, "For the last time Anna, no. We don't have much left. Just a mile and we'll be crossing Arendelle territory."

"A MILE!?" I exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that a mile isn't 'much left'?"

He scoffed and continued looking at the map but answered anyways, "Alright drama queen I get the point but you have to be patient. You knew what we were getting in to before we left this morning."

_That doesn't mean I have to like the idea though. _I sighed heavily and we continued walking in silence. We had been walking since dawn and the blonde man decided that in order to save time, we should change in our winter clothes before we left. But considering that we had no idea how long it would be before we reached Arendelle land and the fact that we're both sweating like crazy, I was positive he greatly regretted the idea.

I looked over at Kristoff and asked him, "Hey, why didn't we just go through the entrance again like last time?" I had asked the question multiple times before but perhaps in a way I… forgot.

He looked up from the map and gave me a look saying, _you're hopeless. _Rolling his eyes he began to explain, "Grand Pabbie said that we had to find a way closest to the port and pretend to be part of the crowd coming in for that special event they hold every year."

"Oh, yeah. I-I knew that." I said scratching the back my neck.

"Uh huh, sure you did." And with that, it was silent except for an occasional chirp coming from the trees.

_Great, silence once again._ Suddenly, something to the right of me caught my attention. From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure moving closer and closer. I pretended not to notice until I felt something come in contact with my side.

"Sven!" I giggled. Yes the aforementioned friend of Kristoff's came along for the most treacherous journey of all time. Yet, I still had no clue how the smelly man got a hold of such a great companion.

"Anna." Kristoff whispered. Not even noticing when we stopped, I turned to answer him when I noticed he was crouching down with his sword at the ready.

I looked back at the furry animal and his ears were perked up with a scared look. I heard a rustling noise in one of the bushes of Kristoff's side and I decided to unsheathe the dagger I had tied to the side of my hip, and kneeled down waiting to strike.

Kristoff slowly began to approach the bushes when the rustling stopped. Then, something jumped out and immediately we both stood up and jumped towards the danger to attack.

We then both realized, in an awkward silence, the "great danger" was nothing more than a bunny.

Glancing at each other, we could no longer hold in the laughter and we let it escape into the air. Grabbing onto our sides, we both laughed loud enough that I was sure we scared away all the animals in the forest.

After laughing turned painful, we both began to stop and I was pretty sure my face was as red as the big idiot standing in front of me. We put our weapons away and began walking with smiles on our faces. Sven, who went to chase after the bunny, came running after us with his tongue sticking out and with a content face.

After he caught up, he nudged me and I began to pet him while walking.

Twenty minutes later, I saw in the distance… snow. I grinned and walked faster, eager to reach the white phenomena.

Kristoff and Sven came trailing behind me. Finally, I arrived and I couldn't help to stare in awe, regardless of the fact that I had seen it many times before, "Wow."

The two I left behind, caught up and Kristoff looked at me in an exasperated way. "You can't just go wandering off Anna." He threw his hands up and waited for me to answer.

And I couldn't care less at the moment what he had to say, so all I did was mumble an ok and continued to look in amazement at the glistening white snow. All I wanted to do in that moment… was build a snowman.

The big lug just shook his head and began to check our things for anything missing. Once he was done, he loaded some of our things on Sven and the rest was put in our bags. He nudged me to get my attention and when I got out of the trance that I was in, I looked at him and understood what he was implying.

I grabbed my bag that he was holding out for me and put on the mask and hat we had stored away until we reached this certain point. We crossed over and it's like the whole atmosphere changed. The skies grew dark, there was a chill cold enough to seep through our thick clothing, and the ambience was quiet enough to hear our heavy breathing. We trekked through the snow with our boots, leaving a trail of footprints and Sven a trail of pair of hoof prints.

I wrapped my arms around my body, hoping to trap the warmness in. Looking around with chattering teeth, I saw leafless trees with branches covered in snow and the ground with a blanket of white.

"H-hey K-K-Kristoff, why did it look so different before we crossed?" I couldn't help but to stutter in the wintery weather.

"W-well, that's simple." He had his arms wrapped around him too and his voice sounded muffled due to the mask, but I'm sure mine sounded the same when I spoke.

_I'm so not used to this weather. _"Oh?" I couldn't help but to say in a sarcastic tone. "Tell me, . What is the obvious answer that I don't seem to comprehend?"

And even with the mask in place and also the contribution of his chattering teeth, I could still hear that dumb smirk when he said that one word, "Magic."

Before making it to the port, Kristoff and I changed into our disguises. He wore armor with a padded garment and over that he had a chainmail covering his torso and with green plate armor protecting the most vulnerable and fatal spots. He had a pair of gauntlets and greaves and the helmet he wore had a polished metal finish with a visor showing only his eyes. All in all, the man looked dashing thanks to the blacksmith's hard work back home and if that wasn't enough, the thoughtful man even crafted the sword Kristoff was wielding now. It was a Falchion sword made from iron with steel edges and a slight curve on the end of the blade with a green hilt.

I on the other hand wore clothes of a simple townswoman. I wore a green dress-like tunic with a white undershirt with boots. I also wore a green cloak and mittens in hopes of keeping me warm. And Sven, well he just stayed the same, obviously not affected at all of the cold.

_Wish I could be as adapted as you buddy. _

After we were finished dressing, we walked over to the docks and began following the people getting off the ships to walk over and see the spectacular tournament.

"Hey," I spoke. "Do you think this will work?" There was a lot of commotion so I hoped he heard him me.

Apparently he did because he put an arm around me and pulled me close, "Of course it will little sister!" He said with amusement. "I wouldn't let you down."

"Yeah, you're right big brother." I gave him a quick smile and looked ahead to see a grand structure already being filled with people of both nobility and common.

_I really hope you're right._


	4. Yeah?

Chapter 4: Yeah?

Even with the howling wind and the ground slick with ice, it didn't stop individuals from pushing their way in to the coliseum. Many were shoving their way on just to capture a glimpse of the royalty and of course, the queen herself.

The first match was said to begin in an hour, so we hurriedly made our way towards the stables in order to keep Sven safe for the duration of the tournament.

When we approached, we found ourselves in front of a small man that looked about in his fifties. His face was fixed with a stern look.

"Whaddya want," he said with a gruff voice.

"We were just wonde-" Kristoff began but was rudely interrupted by the old man.

"Let me guess," he pointed at Kristoff. "_You_ wanna keep the reindeer in the stables."

"Yes. How did you know?" He said sarcastically with an irritated look.

The short man's stern look suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a face full of pride. I suspected that he was pleased that Kristoff confirmed his suspicions.

"I knew it! I jus' knew it!" He began to jump with excitement like a little kid would do when getting a new toy. "That'll be 40 sonny." He said while extending his arm out.

"40?!"

I zoned out when they began bickering over the price. Thinking of possible ways to get food before entering the tournament, I couldn't help but to let my mind wander to a certain someone.

_I wonder how she looks up close. Just by catching a glimpse once the other day, I could tell that she was the most ama-_

"Anna, tell him." Kristoff glanced at me and waited for a response.

Being so deep in my thoughts, I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't have time to ponder because Kristoff had the bright idea of calling the geezer a crook.

"Whaddya call me boy?"

Before things escalated further, I stepped in between the two men and held my arms out.

"That's enough you two. Acting like little kids. You should be ashamed of yourselves." I scolded them a few more seconds and then turned to face the old man who had his usual stern face back in place. "Now, how does 30 sound sir?"

He scrunched his face up in concentration and then gave me his answer. "Fine," he mumbled. "Only cuz yer nicer than that mountain o'er there." He looked over at Kristoff and scoffed.

I told the big lug to step back and to let me take care of things. He hesitated at first, but put his hands up in defeat and complied.

After paying, I walked over to Sven and said my goodbye. I walked him over to the man and made sure the reindeer was safely inside the stables before walking away with Kristoff.

"Hey," I patted his back. "Sometimes you have to step back and breathe and actually be nice to people you doofus."

He sighed and looked over at me with a small smile gracing his face. "When did you grow up?"

I smiled and stretched my arms over my head. "A year is a lot of time you know."

Chuckling, he pulled me in for a hug. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"The first match is about to start and we haven't even signed up yet!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe we should ask the old man who you decided to argue with for fifteen minutes!"

_I can't believe he let himself be caught up with the feeble geezer. Ugh, this is why we can't have nice things._

Rushing towards the sign up station, we couldn't help but to argue all the way there.

"Always blaming me aren't you? You were there too you know." He threw his hands up in exasperation.

I glared at him. "Must I remind you that _I_ was the one who settled the whole situation?"

Before he could counter back, we reached a table where two guards were waiting for anyone willing to sign up for the competition.

Out of breath, we stepped up to one of the guards in hopes of signing up.

The guard looked up and glanced at the both of us before landing his eyes on Kristoff.

"Name"

"Kristoff Bjorgman"

"Age"

"19"

He was scribbling stuff down and looked up again. He roamed his eyes up and down Kristoff and nodded. "Ok"

He then looked over at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm his sister, Anna."

"Very well, you may proceed. Just take this trail," he pointed over to the left of him. "And you'll reach the tents where you will be waiting for further instructions."

We began to walk when we heard the man call out, "Good Luck! You'll need it!"

We stopped for a second to hear the words and then resumed walking down the trail.

* * *

I couldn't help but to stare in awe. All around us, I saw men in armor swinging their swords and striking down on a post. Tents were set up on every corner and aids were scurrying around like ants trying to prepare the contestants for the tournament.

We were approached by a young man around my age. After telling him our names, he led us to our tent and began to explain the rules.

"Now that I've told you everything, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, two actually. When does the first match start and when does my brother's match start?" I asked while nodding my head towards Kristoff.

"The first match should start in 5 minutes and your brother's should start after the first one ends."

_Wow. So soon._

We said our thank you and goodbye to the fellow and sat in silence for a minute.

"Hey," I started. "Shouldn't we go and watch the match? You know, see what our competition is like."

He sighed and sat on the cot. "We _should_, but I'm too tired to stand up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Loser, if you can't walk through the streets of Arendelle without running out of breath, what makes you think you can fight in a tournament with men who've probably been practicing their whole life? Besides, if you hadn't argued with that old man, we might've had some time to rest." I crossed my arms and huffed.

He threw the pillow that was beside him at my head and growled. You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Ha, trust me pal, I'll be reminding you every day," I smirked and threw the pillow back at him. "It's what friends do."

* * *

**Oh wow. Been awhile huh? Yeah, I know. But before you get pitchforks, I want you guys to know that I haven't given up on this story. There's still a lot more I want to do with this and I'm trying to find a way to not bore you all haha. I've been busy with work and I have finals coming up but do not fear! Even if this is a short chapter, the next one is going to be actiony, promise. Oh, and thank you to those who support me regardless of my tardiness. See ya!**


	5. Anna?

Chapter 5: Anna?

The streets were practically deserted. The only sign of life was a lone dog roaming the streets in search of food. And the skies, they looked so dark and so threatening. Cheers were heard off in the distance, but were drowned out due to my erratic breathing and rapidly beating heart.

I was paralyzed.

I couldn't move any part of my body. Sweat was dripping down my face and yet chills were running down my spine. Then I heard a voice. It was so soft at first that I strained my ears to hear it. Then it was louder and closer, it was feminine and wow it was such a melodic voice that my mind went blank for a few seconds.

After I regained my thoughts, I tried to call out but nothing came out. I tried again but still, nothing. That's when I realized that my throat felt as if it were on fire. My body still wasn't responding so all I could do was cough but that wasn't working either. It was to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Anna"

_There it is again. She's mocking me…_

"Anna"

The voice was so close now that I could have sworn that whoever was speaking was right behind me. But it didn't matter, I couldn't respond anyways. I was wheezing now and everything was going black.

"ANNA!"

* * *

I awoke with a start and the first thing I saw was a frantic Kristoff shaking my shoulders and shouting my name.

"Kris?"

"Anna!" He pulled me up for a tight embrace and then pulled back a little to take a good look at me but didn't let me go. "Are you ok? You had me scared!"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up. What happened?" I couldn't help but to ask even though I knew it had something to do with that dream and yet…

Interrupting my though, Kristoff spoke up, "Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?"

I shrugged.

He scoffed and let me go. He then gestured me to sit down on the cot but he stayed standing. "Well after I left to get us some food, I came back to find you asleep on the chair. No matter how hard I tried to wake you, you wouldn't budge. I should've known too because you were already drooling."

And that was it. That was the most jarring thing of the whole situation. I don't remember ever going to sleep. In fact, I don't remember anything after we got to the tent.

"-and that's when I realized it wouldn't matter if you came or not because you wouldn't be fighting anyways."

"Wait." I lifted my hands and motioned for him to stop. I may not have heard the first part but I understood exactly what he was implying. "You went to the first match without me?"

"W-well yeah." He took a step back. "_I _couldn't miss it and you know that!" He pointed a finger at me.

I glared at him and stood up. "You jerk," I muttered.

"What else could I do? You were the one who said that I needed to-"

I cut him off before he dug himself in early grave. "Who won?"

"Huh?" I looked at him impatiently when finally he seemed to grasp what I had asked. "Oh um, this guy from Fredrikstad. Really tough guy but nothing I can't handle." He crossed his arms and gave me a cocky grin.

"If you say so reindeer boy, but what happened all of a sudden that had you worried about me?" I said hoping to understand what really happened.

"When I walked in, I noticed that you were gasping for air. I was so worried Anna. I was worried that you would-" He choked up a little and brought his hands up to his face.

I walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm here Kris. _That _will not happen again. It's in the past and it was a one-time thing. I was just having a bad dream, nothing more."

He slightly nodded and pulled back from my embrace. "Alright, enough with the sappy stuff kid, it's time to fight." He grinned and walked out of the tent.

_So many questions, yet no answers. And damn! That hug hurt. Stupid armor._

I grabbed my things and walked out to follow Kristoff. He was waiting for me by the training dummies and after I caught up to him, we went walking towards the coliseum.

_**Anna**_

I froze up. Chills ran down my back and the hairs on my neck stood up.

_That voice… _

_**Come here**_

I turned around and looked for the source of that haunting voice, but saw nothing.

Right when I was about to go search, I heard Kristoff calling me.

_Maybe it was my imagination, but it sounded so real._

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned to see Kristoff with a quirked eyebrow. "Hey there sunshine, you alright?"

"I've always hated that nickname." I pouted and shook his hand of my shoulder and began walking.

"And that's why I keep calling you that, _Sunshine!_" He shouted after me.

I wanted to turn around and hit him but thought better of it when I remembered that he was wearing armor.

_By the gods, one day he'll get what's coming to him. Sadly, today is not that day._

After walking for a few minutes, we finally arrived at the grand structure that would decide the fate of one lucky winner… and of two dorks.

"Ok, try to find a seat. I'm going to be guided by one of the guards and be shown where to wait until they call on me."

I gave him a hug, "Good luck and don't get hurt."

He pulled away and smirked, "Who do you think you're talking too? I'm the best of the best." He turned and walked towards the guards and raised his hand to wave at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "That's what I'm worried about."

I turned and walked in the coliseum, overwhelmed with so many people already inside to watch the next match. I climbed up a small set of stairs to where the seats were and began looking for one. With no luck, I couldn't find any, until I saw a woman with a black hood calling me over with a gesture of her hand. Of course I was skeptical, but I wasn't going to pass up a seat.

I walked over to the woman and sat beside her. "Thank you." I smiled.

No answer. "My name is Anna by the way. My brother's fighting and so that's why I wa-"

"I know who you are."

I suddenly shut up. It wasn't the fact that she said that she knew who I was that shut me up, it was that voice that I'm so familiar with now that did the trick. But before I could even begin to question her, I heard the announcer naming the contestants fighting round two and then the Queen's voice, as she gave the order for the match to begin.

**A/N: Oh wow, now talk about time huh? I've been trying to update sooner but so many things have come up. Let's see I had my graduation, work has been very demanding and I went to Mexico to visit my family and where I live, there is no wifi.**

**I have been thinking a lot of the story while I was down there though and I came up with many ideas so don't try to think ahead and think you know what's going to happen in the story because chances are, you're wrong. Or maybe you're right because I'm so predictable. Either way, I want to say thanks to the people who keep on following this story and I really want to make this an enjoyable experience for all of you taking the time to read this. And I know I said this chapter would have some action in this chapter but eh, things change. Anyways, I'm very grateful and if any of you guys have any questions or wanna pitch in some of your own ideas, don't be afraid to PM me. Until next time. See Ya!**


	6. Cute?

**I do not own Frozen or Disney**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cute?

"BEGIN!"

They were circling around each other, waiting for the other to strike first. A quick strike to the abdomen but the other reacted just as quickly, parrying the blow and pushing forward to knock his foe off his feet. They battled for dominance, hoping to find an open space and quickly finish the battle. One stepped back and did a quick side step before the other reacted accordingly and slashed the air where the man was recently occupying.

Then it became a blur.

Both swinging their swords with might and precision, you could hear the metal clang when the other defended himself from an attack. Everyone was hushed; I was holding my breath unconsciously, nervous of the inevitable. The only sounds people would make were gasps when a strike came to close to the other, making him stagger.

Suddenly, there was a mistake made by one of the men and the other took hold of the opportunity and seized it, capturing the other in surprise and giving a direct blow to the side of his head, knocking him down on his back. The man tumbled and sat up grabbing the side of his helmet which he used to protect his head. Too late did he realize that the fight was still on and made to grab his sword when the sharp end of the other man's sword was in his sight.

"Yield"

The voice resonated over the whole coliseum.

He put his hands up and tilted his head to look at the man towering over him.

"I… _**yield!**__" _Suddenly, the man pushed the sword out of the way and got up only to fall on top of the other man when he pushed him down.

"KRISTOFF!" I stood up suddenly, scared out of my mind of what the man was going to do to him.

The opponent took of Kristoff's helmet and began punching his face with his gauntlet covered hands. I kept yelling out his name and running down to the arena, but before anybody could do anything, a powerful, regal voice stopped me in my tracks and those of the despicable man.

"Enough!" The queen was standing up from her seat and the look she had on her face could very well kill a man. "I do not condone these actions, _especially_ in Arendelle. Guards, he is to be disqualified and sent to the dungeons." Even from where I was standing, I could see the scowl and anger in her eyes when she added one last thing. "I will deal with him later."

Regaining my senses, I ran as fast as I could towards the arena. Finally reaching down to the men that were carrying Kristoff towards the tent, I take a quick glance to the left and saw guards dragging a hysterical man out of the coliseum.

We reached the tent and they gently set Kristoff down where he is now getting medical attention. I sat down, waiting anxiously for the doctor's results. After fifteen minutes, the doctor finished and asked me to step outside with him.

I nodded and obliged; once we were outside I bombarded him with questions, which wasn't the best idea but the nerves get to you.

"Miss, he's fine. He's going to have bruises and scratches _with_ a fractured nose, but he's going to be fine. It could have been much worse and I must say, he's very lucky to have had only these injuries." He gave a small smile.

I sighed in relief, but hesitated in asking my next question, fearing that I would sound insensitive.

The doctor sensed my hesitance and put out of my misery when he figured out what I would ask next. "It's not recommended for him to fight. Although I know I can't stop him, but please try to persuade him."

_Knowing Kristoff, nothing I'll say will change his mind. _

"He's going to be asleep for a while. I don't know how long, but I had to give medicine for the pain." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Be careful you two, I'll come by and check on him later."

I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore and went back inside the tent to a snoring Kristoff. "Oh, reindeer boy, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I sat down in the chair and laid my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes and flashes of the queen began to play in my mind.

_Even furious she's still so elegant and beautiful. _

A nagging feeling interrupts my thoughts. It feels as if I'm forgetting something important, but no matter how much I try to recall the events from today, I can't remember what I'm supposed to remember. It's as if something wants me to forget. But tomorrow is another day, so I decide to ignore it for now and worry about it later. I fall asleep to the sound of snores.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when I woke up. I looked over at Kristoff's sleeping form and sighed.

_Guess this is it, he can't fight like this._

Last night, I had awoken to someone calling my name outside the tent. When I went to check, I saw that it was one of the overseers of the tournament coming to inform me that Kristoff had advanced. He also told me at what time and who he was fighting. Apparently, the man he's fighting, Onar, is quite strong and very skilled. Well that's what I was told by the other contestants.

_Even if he could fight, I won't let him go against this guy._

I got up from the chair and stretched until I heard my back pop. I step outside and the first thing I feel is the cold wind. Though not as chilly as yesterday, it's still enough to make you want to go back inside. Although, it didn't feel cold on the coliseum.. but then again, it could have just been that I was so concentrated on Kristoff, I couldn't sense anything else.

I brush it off and start walking around the camp, trying to figure out another way into the castle.

"Huh?"

I turn around quickly, seeing nothing.

_That's weird. I could've sworn I felt something touch my arm._

I walk a bit faster in hopes of being back safely at the tent when I felt it again. This time more forceful. I look around, eyes roaming everywhere when I see someone peeking from a house nearby.

"Um, hello? Have you happened to see anyone else around here or are you the only one?" I stay where I am, fearing that the person I was talking to could potentially be dangerous. Which was stupid because I was already talking to them.

They stepped out reluctantly and I froze.

"It's you…" I whispered.

The woman in black walked forward and pushed her hood back.

And my breath was taken away.

"Wow, who would have thought that creepy girls would be… cute?"

* * *

**Day Whatever: I have no idea what I'm doing. But this is better than my other ones so 1 point for me. Anyways, hope you enjoy. See Ya!**


End file.
